Revenge on the Guardians
by Shugo-Chara-Fan999
Summary: *Includes characters from my other story, ' The New Joker '* Amu, Rima, Ayame and Nanami are betrayed by the Guardians. They set off to America to become famous and learn more about Charas. When they come back to Japan for filming, though, the Guardians are in for a big surprise. They're not the same anymore. With new Charas, they're ready for revenge. Read!


**Fourth Shugo Chara Fanfic :D! And again, includes characters from my other story The New Joker. Anyway, 3, 2, Chapter 1! Oh wait I said chapter XD**

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

**Amu's POV**

Ayame, Nanami and Rima and I stepped out of the airplane. We were disguised as normal Japanese people but were actually American stars. We loved our career, and were upset that we had to do some filming _here,_ in Japan, for 3 years. But we finally agreed because while we were here, we could kick the Guardian's butts with our new Charas. I did _not _want to recall what happened on that horrible day in the Royal Garden.

**6 years ago...**

It was just a normal day in the Royal Garden. Drinking tea with the new Guardians, chatting, and watching our Charas. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were fooling around, as usual, when suddenly, Dia gave a piercing shriek. I ran over just to see Ran, Miki and Su's eggs shattered, and some of the other Charas standing nearby, whispering to one another.

" What happened? " I asked Dia as my eyes filled with tears.

" We were singing and playing and suddenly, Ran, Miki, and Su were forced to get into their eggs and then they just... sh-shattered. " Dia's eyes filled up with tears.

" Who did this? "

" I-I can't tell you, otherwise, I'd be shattered too... "

" Dia! " My voice was stern. " Who did this? "

" Okay! I admit it! It was all of the other Charas except Tessa, Kusu-kusu and Ayame's ten Charas! " I was shocked. I ran over to other Guardians and screamed, " Your Charas shattered my eggs! "

And then I heard a familiar gasp - Ayame. " L-luna! " I ran over to where Ayame was. Luckily, Luna was just badly injured and not shattered. Tears of anger rushed down Ayame's face. She stormed over to the Guardians. " Who do you think you are? Not watching your Charas and just letting them do this horrible stuff?! "

" It wasn't our fault! " Nagihiko protested.

" Your Charas are what you really are inside, " Rima stood up and growled. " Are your dreams really to be evil? "

" Rima-tan! " Yaya was shocked.

" Don't call her that! " Nanami stood up, too. " After you let your Charas do this, we're leaving! Right, girls? " We nodded and ran out of the Royal Garden as fast as we could.

After that incident, we always kept watch of our Charas. We also got new ones : I got Ally; darkness angel, Sylvie; fairytales, and Nikki, movies, while Ayame got Nebula; vengeance, Nanami got Hideko and Lorella; smartness and revenge, and Rima got Kiru-kiru and Kira-kira; anger and girly-like ( sense of style ). It seemed that all of us had at least one Chara that was dark.

**Back into time ( lol )...**

" Finally! " I saw our limousines labeled with the initials C.A. on them ( standing for Crystal Angels; our band ) and waved at the two drivers. They waved back. " Come on, girls. Let's go. "

Ayame and Nanami went into one limousine, and Rima and I went into the other. " Home, please, " I told the driver. He nodded.

" Can't wait till we get our revenge on the Guardians, " Ally smiled evilly.

" I know, right? " Rima took out a mirror with diamonds on them and put on hot pink lip gloss as she looked at her reflection. Then she turned to me. " So, how do I look? "

" Like a cute little fashionable girl that's favorite color is pink. But count out the feather boa, 'cause that's too much. "

" I knew it! " Rima took off her boa and stuffed it inside her purse.

" I think you should just wear a casual scarf, " Kira-kira suggested. " That is, a pink one, of course. "

" Well duhh! " Rima fished a pink scarf out of her purse and put it on herself. She smiled. " Thanks, Kira-kira. "

" It was nothing. Anyway, you could take it off; we're home and not going anywhere else. It's getting late. " Kira-kira flipped her hair.

The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for us. Rima and I walked out of the limo with our Charas following alongside us.

" Thank you, " Rima said.

" My pleasure. " The limo drove away. I got my keys and opened the door.

" Not too shabby, but I was expecting something more formal, " I say. " Like a golden palace or something. "

" Amu! " Nanami giggled. We're not _that _famous. " She paused. " Yet. "

" Nanami, what do you have in mind? " Ayame suspiciously looked at her best friend.

" Oh, nothing. Just probably a new song... I'm working on the tune, " Nanami answered. " Listen. " She hummed a catchy tune. " What'cha think? "

" Nice, " Rima smiles.

" I think it could be a big hit, " I say.

" I would want to write the lyrics right away, but it's getting late, " Nanami says. Then she smiles. " Hey, why don't we check out our new room? Especially since we'll all be sleeping together. " Our agent/manager, Lisa, had already put our things in the house so we wouldn't have to do it ourselves.

Ayame's eyes sparkled. " Sure! " So we all went upstairs to our new room. We had two bunkbeds : one for me and Rima, and the other for Ayame and Nanami.

" I call dibs on the top bed! " Rima scrambled up to the top bed. She grinned. " It's pink, green and red, the color of my Charas' outfits! "

I rolled my eyes but smiled. " Of course, Rima, why did ya think it was like that? I'll go in the bottom. "

Pretty soon, after dinner, showering, and brushing our teeth, we were already settling into our beds. Soon, we fell asleep.


End file.
